What could've been
by Ashlovesfanfiction
Summary: A Trolls AU. Poppy and branch were once best friends, but before high school he became distant. For 4 years he has ignored her but poppy hasn't given up on him. Will she find out what's been going on with him? Rated T for violence, language and adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

What could've been

Chapter 1 Falling out

One day they were the best of friends and then as soon as high school started, he disappeared and they grew apart. As long as poppy can remember, her and branch were the best of friends friends. They had known each other since they were toddlers. Poppy's mother had died when she was just 2. Her mother died from terminal cancer, it was very hard on her father, he wasn't around very much because he had to support him and his daughter. Poppy would spend most of the time in daycares or babysitters. Poppy and branch had met at a preschool her father enrolled her in and just couldn't seem to break away from each other, neither of them had siblings so it brought them closer in friendship. "Branch" was a nickname poppy had always called him. Brandon was his real name but at 2 years old poppy couldn't exactly say the name Brandon so for years she called him branch and the name stuck. Even all their friends called him branch. Their friend group consisted of satin, Chenille, cooper, billy "biggie", graham "Guy", and Suki. They were all very close and always had a fun time together even through the years of middle school when the cliques starting forming, they stuck together through thick and thin! They even included a new guy named Craig "creek" However, when high school came around, branch became distant from the group and no one knew why. He stopped coming to parties, stopped sitting with them at lunch, and ignored their calls and texts. Poppy was the one who was hurt most by branch's distance because she had known him for so long. She didn't want to give up on him, she tried to get him to open up. She would still invite him to parties or to hang out, but she never got a response from him. Sometimes she would go to his house to check on him, but he would never answer the door. All through high school she tried and tried, and by the end of the summer before senior year, she slowly started to give up. She knew there was no getting the old branch back. She wanted to help him. He had never acted like this before. Their friends insisted it was for the best to leave him alone. Of course she had seen branch around! But He seemed different, like he wasn't there at all. That summer she stopped contacting him, she stopped trying to invite him to things, she hadn't wanted to give up on her friend, she decided...one more chance. She knew her friend was in there somewhere, she just had to dig deeper.

(Last day of summer)

The gang all gathered at poppy's house. They wanted to through one more party before the next day of school.

Poppy: are we going to invite branch?" Everyone looked at her in confusion. Cooper: Why would we do that?

Poppy: Well..he's our friend

Satin: Poppy, you've been trying for years to get him back in...it's time to move on, after this year branch might move somewhere far away anyways

Poppy (sighs) I guess you're right

Creek showed up and joined the rest of the group.

Creek: hey everyone! What's up?

Guy: we're about to have a huge party!

Chenille: before we go back to school!

Creek: oh well that sounds fun! Don't you think so love? (Kisses poppy's cheek which makes her blush)

Poppy and creek had dated for about a year now. Ever since creek joined the group, he had a huge crush on her and had the courage junior year to ask her out. Poppy was happy with him, she didn't know why, but she wasn't as fulfilled with creek.

Satin: aw come on guys! Stop!

Biggie: yeah PDA!

Creek: alright alright! But this will be all you guys someday!

Cooper: so we are doing this party right?

Suki: of course! It's gonna be the loudest!

Satin: and the craziest!

Guy: biggest party ever!

Creek: is your dad ok with this darling?

Poppy: oh he won't be home...he's out on a trip with his girlfriend

Chenille: again? It seems like it's getting serious

Poppy: (shrugs) I don't know...he's had so many girlfriends who knows if this is for real or not

Cooper: so he's not gonna be here for your first day of senior year?

Poppy: I guess not, we haven't been that close since my mom died

Suki: well you always have us poppy! Don't forget that! We're gonna have a great time tonight and a great senior year! Now we should all go and get ready! We've got food to get and people to invite!

The group headed out for a few hours, and creek stayed behind to keep poppy company.

Creek: what's wrong? You're usually so excited about parties

Poppy: I am! It's just...

Creek: (rolls his eyes) it's branch again isn't it?

Poppy: yeah..

Creek: stop thinking about him! If he doesn't wanna come or be friend with you anymore then forget him! (He moves a little closer to her) you have me now...(whispers softly) you wanna have a little fun before everyone comes back?

Poppy: I'm sorry...I'm not in the mood

Creek: come on poppy! It's been a year now! How long are you gonna keep me waiting?

Poppy: you said you'd wait...

Creek: well...that was months ago...but I see if you're not gonna play, I'll just leave...but I'd have an open mind for the party tonight (he leaves and slams the door behind them.)

Poppy started to cry. She was lying to herself, she wasn't happy with creek. He had been trying to get into her for months but he wouldn't back down no matter how many times she said no. She hasn't confided in any of her friends because everyone assumed they were a perfect couple. She wish she could tell branch...if anything...she was in love with him. It hurt so bad that he wouldn't even talk to her. Even though she said she wouldn't try to, she wanted to invite him to the party. She drove over to branch's house, she didn't see any car in the driveway...she didn't know if he had a car or not. The shades in the windows were drawn. She walked up to the door and knocked. She waited a couple minutes but no one answered.

Poppy: branch! Branch! Please come out!

Poppy became fed up with him ignoring her so she started shouting louder and banging on the door until a neighbor threatened to call the police if she didn't stop. In a huff she stormed out and drove off.

Branch saw her car drive away, why was she still coming back? He thought if he ignored her enough she would give up...he hated himself for making her feel this way. He was amazed though by the fact even though for the past 4 years he ignored her calls or didn't acknowledge her presence, she still kept him included.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stomach Drop

Poppy had driven back to her house discouraged but she should've known that branch wouldn't answer the door. She didn't even know if Branch was alive since she hadn't seen him all summer. She saw him around at school and he would occasionally glance at her but that was about it. She decided to put him out of her mind and get ready for the party, it was starting to get dark out. Everyone started to arrive and the music was blasting very loud. People were getting drunk and going off the walls crazy, so poppy had wondered if the party had been a good idea. Creek was the one who was drunk out of his mind.

Poppy: shouldn't you lighten up on the beer a little?

Creek: oh come onnn it's the last day of summerrr

Poppy: but we have school tomorrow though

Creek: so?! All we do is go over the syllabus it's not a big deal! And it's senior year! I've been accepted into college so I can afford to miss the first day

Poppy didn't like when creek got like this. She felt a little scared of him, she always told him how he felt about him drinking and the way he acted when he did but he insisted it wasn't a problem and he wouldn't hurt her.

Creek: come on my love..why don't we end the night by sealing the deal?

Poppy: no way! You're drunk! And I already told you how I felt about doing that!

Creek: oh shut the fuck up, you know you want me

Poppy: go away creek (walks away from him)

Creek: you can't get away from me!

Poppy walked around. She was looking for a certain someone even though she knew he wouldn't be here. Instead she saw someone else she didn't want to see.

Poppy: Bridget?

Bridget: oh hey poppy (gives her a fake smile)

Poppy: what'd you doing here?

Bridget: enjoying the party...why is that wrong?

Poppy: I don't recall inviting you

Bridget: oh poppy (laughs) we used to be such great friends what happened to us?

Poppy: you're the one who started the feud

Bridget: (shrugs) well I thought spreading the rumors would get you out of the school play, you knew I wanted to play the lead

Poppy: maybe I was just better than you

Bridget: well I hope you enjoyed playing the lead for the last years! I've been preparing all summer for this musical and I won't let you take that away!

Poppy: (rolls her eyes) all summer? When did you actually have time to have fun?

Bridget: Ha-ha for your information I've been training with a professional, I'm gonna blow the crowd away just you wait (winks at her before walking off)

Bridget and poppy were once friends when Bridget had been new to high school freshman year. Poppy had the most amazing voice and loved singing so she landed the lead in every musical. Bridget was jealous of her so it had turned into a competion to the point where their friendship turned them into enemies. Poppy rolled her eyes, they hadn't even announced what the musical was so she wasn't sure what "training" Bridget could have done. Poppy didn't care if she had the lead or not in this production, she liked the theater for everything it had. she had been Elphba in Wicked, Belle in beauty and the beast, and sandy in grease, but it disappointed her a little that her father was never there for her productions. She knew he had to work and he had a girlfriend but she longed to have a better relationship with him. Poppy didn't know what was wrong with her, normally at her parties she would be the life of it! Dancing around and singing karaoke and taking some shots, but now she just wanted to be left alone. She made sure her friends weren't around when she went upstairs to her room, but when she walked in, creek was waiting for her.

Poppy: what'd you doing here?

Creek: (smirks) that's a nice question to ask..(walks towards her) I want you (kisses her neck) I'm sorry about the way I acted baby...I really do love you..

Poppy: (felt a little weak at her knees) creek...I..I don't know about this...

Creek: I love you..don't you love me?

Poppy: I do..but

Creek: then what's the problem?

Poppy hesitated...she always thought about her first time. Maybe this would help their relationship and help her forget about branch...and the stress of school...her father being absent. A strong force overcame her and she closed her bedroom door and locked it. Creek picked her up and started to kiss her intensely until the two found their way on her bed. The next thing they knew, clothes were off and some moans that were muted by the loud music out the door. By the end of it, poppy didn't know what to feel...she thought she would feel better but she didn't. She thought the first time was supposed to be magical, but something just didn't feel right. The party finally ended around 1am and poppy's friends and everyone headed out. Creek offered to stay, but she insisted she would be fine on her own.

Poppy went downstairs. Everything was a mess! She didn't have time to clean this up, she had to sleep so she would have time to get to school tomorrow! She hoped her dad wouldn't be home early! She went back to her room and set her alarm for the next morning. All and all it was a good summer. She looked out her window.

Poppy: what'd you hiding from me branch?

Branch laid awake in his bed. The clock read 2:34 am. Great so much for a goodnight sleep. He would normally take sleeping medication to help, but he was trying not to get addicted. He hated being alone with his thoughts. Screw it! He'd stay up all night and catch a nap in class! He was ready to just be done with senior year. As soon as he graduated he was moving far away for good!

The alarm went off. Poppy woke up and smiled! She was excited to start senior year! She quickly showered and did her makeup. She wanted to look cute, so she wore a nice floral dress and curled her hair at the bottom, and wore some nice pink heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself. She went downstairs and saw that everything was a mess so she had to mentally remind herself to clean it all up when she got home. She got into her car and started to drive to school..her music blasting really loud, school would keep her busy and she was excited for the new musical! For prom! Graduation! This was going to be a great year! When she pulled up to the school she saw her friends pull up and gather around to wait for her.

Poppy: heyyy guys!

Satin: poppy! My god!

Chenille: you look absolutly amazing!

Suki: gorgeous!

Cooper: maybe I should've looked more decent!

Poppy: we have all year to look good!

Biggie: do we all have any classes together!

Guy: where's creek?

Poppy: (rolls her eyes) he's hungover so he's not coming

Suki: well he got accepted anyways!

They compared each other's schedules and each of the group shared a few classes along with the same lunch period.

Guy: this is so great! Our same table as usual?

Poppy: whoever gets there first saves it!

The bell rang. And all the students sighed as another year started.

Poppy: well looks like we gotta go...

Satin: well all see each other later!

Biggie: have a great first class!

The group separated as they headed off to class. Poppy looked at her schedule. Her first class was AP calculus. She forgot she had signed up for that class...she wanted to go to school in California and it was going to be expensive so she was trying to take the AP classes to get a scholarship. None of her friends would be in that class but that was ok! Maybe there would be new friends she could make! She walked into the classroom, she felt a little nervous since this was her first AP class but she held her head high and chose a seat in the middle. She was getting some things out of her book bag and when she looked back up...her stomach dropped...there standing at the door was Branch.


	3. Chapter 3

Worst first day

Branch felt sick to his stomach as he saw poppy in the classroom. Poppy?! What was she doing in this class?! Since freshman year he had always gone to the counselor and made sure he was put in higher classes so his chances of running into poppy were slim. He wasn't saying poppy was dumb, but when it came to school, she wasn't the best student. She preferred her social life over her grades. She made about B's which was pretty good but to be in an AP class? He kept staring at her, she was absolutely gorgeous! She finally let her natural hair grow out. She always dyed it pink to be different but her dark brown hair looked great on her. The bottom of her hair was dyed pink but he thought it was better than her whole head. She really had grown up. He realized he had been staring for too long and immediately found a seat in the back. He wanted to say something but what was he supposed to say? After avoiding her for 4 years, what could he say?

Poppy couldn't believe it! Branch! She starred at him..she had always practiced a monologue for what she would say if she ever saw him again, but she was speechless. He had grown...he was tall...fair skinned, his dark hair was all gelled up, it looked nice on him. His usual wear of khakis, a famous band shirt, and a green jacket. He was never one to dress nice. Branch had finally stopped staring and sat down. It looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. Poppy hoped he would pass her a note or something. She was just glad finally! Maybe she would finally figure out what was going on! All she had to do was get his attention!

The teacher then walked in. He was an older man with a stern look on his face. Everyone warned about his way of teaching, but some were desperate for the credit. He wrote his name on the board. Mr. Larkins. Before he looked at all his students.

Mr. Larkins: Calculus AP...I haven't seen anything below an A in this class in years and I intend to keep it that way, so one B and you're out! I understand some are here for the credits...if you want them...you must earn them...when I call your name...I will tell you where to sit.

The class groaned.

Mr. Larkins: off to a bad start..that's 5 points off your first test...

He started in alphabetical order and when he got to poppy's name he halted.

Mr. Larkins: is this right?! Poppy? Poppy Kendrick?

Poppy: yes sir!

Mr. Larkins: well...aren't you a delicate flower...are you sure you're in the right class?

Poppy: yes sir I am

Mr. Larkins: well...flower..

Poppy: I'm sorry?

Mr. Larkins: your name is flower

Poppy: no sir it isn't

Mr. Larkins: in my classroom your name is what I call you, now flower do you want to sit down where I say? Or get the hell out?

Poppy: I'm sorry sir

Mr. Larkins: indeed you should, I know you're here for the credits, just remember I'm in control of that! Now go sit in that 3rd seat in the 3rd row

Poppy took her seat but felt angry about this teacher.

Mr. Larkins: and finally Brandon Timberlake...you may sit in front right here...actually no..I'd like flower to sit here gotta make sure she's paying attention

Branch: she's fine where she is

Mr. Larkins: I'm sorry what was that?

Branch: I'll sit in front

Mr. Larkins: I believe you're not the teacher

Branch: no I'm not...but you don't need to gang up on her like that, she's just as capable of learning back there as up here, she's not a bimbo

Mr. Larkins: Mr. Timberlake...id advise you to do what I tell you

Branch: I am..you told me to sit up here and that's what I'm doing

Mr. Larkins: my my...since you're obviously so protective of the little flower , alright you can sit right in the front and you have also earned yourself a detention...

Branch cursed under his breath. He was going to be in trouble because of this! He grabbed his stuff and rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in a room after school for an hour, if he had just kept his mouth shut. He just didn't like that teacher ganging up on her. He sat down and tried not to make eye contact with the teacher. As soon as the bell rang, he shot out of that classroom. Poppy tried to catch up with him, but he was already gone. She couldn't believe branch had done that, she hadn't needed him to do that. She didn't understand how he could stand up for her then disappear once again without even saying hello at least.

By lunch poppy was starving and she was dying to tell the others about her encounter with branch.

Suki: what?! No way! In your class!

Guy: and he stood up for you?!

Biggie: did he say anything else?!

Poppy: no...

Satin: this is great though right? Maybe he'll finally come back around

Chenille: I thought it was rude he couldn't even say hello, I mean...

Poppy: (sighs) well, he didn't...how was all of your mornings so far?

Poppy tuned out while the rest were sharing stories of first days. Poppy was looking around the cafeteria for branch. She spotted him sitting alone, he was reading and didn't seem to bothered from lack of company, but her heart broke a little to see him like that.

Poppy: guys...branch is just sitting there by himself

Biggie: what should we do?

Poppy: sit with him?

Chenille: he probably saw us...if he wanted our company don't you think he'd come by?

Poppy: with the way he's been acting no way

She looked over again and this time branch was gone. Ughhh! Why didn't she just get up and go over there and the first place?! Now she wouldn't get her chance! The rest of the day flew right by, poppy enjoyed her classes especially with her friends in most of them! And she had already made a bunch of new friends! She was excited for the rest of the year! When the bell rang she was ready to go home, she checked her phone but didn't find anything from creek. She was a little aggravated that he didn't even check to see how her day was. She met up with her friends and socialized for a bit before finally heading home. When she arrived at her house what she saw next she knew she was gonna be in big trouble. Her dads car was in the driveway.

Poppy's head overflowed with thoughts. Shit! Shit! He's home early and he didn't even tell me?! She didn't know what to do...why didn't she clean that mess up?! Fuck! Now he's gonna find out about all the parties she has when he's not home!

She took a deep breath and walked into the house. And sure enough there was her father waiting for her. He looked very angry. His girlfriend Christine was also there. This was the last person poppy wanted to see. Her and her father had been together for 4 years now. She never cared for Christine and Christine wasn't so warm towards poppy either. It's not that she didn't want her dad to be happy it was that her father had dated so many women since poppy was little. When she was 9 she got attached to this one women Blair who poppy thought of as a mom. Her father and Blair were engaged and poppy was excited that she would finally have a mom, but they ended their engagement. It broke poppy's heart, she still contacted Blair much to her fathers disapproval. Christine came along poppy's freshman year. At first Christine seemed so nice. She was a chef as well, so she made fabulous food. The two once had a fight and her father had taken Christine's side over hers, so poppy stopped being nice toward her and Christine did the same.

Poppy: Dad...I..

Peppy: what the hell is all this poppy?!

Poppy: Dad...

Peppy: do you do this all the time when I'm gone?!

Poppy: I didn't mean for things to get out of hand

Peppy: so you do! And I suppose creek spends the night here too! Who knows what you've been doing!

Poppy: Dad! It's not like that!

Peppy: this is unacceptable! I thought you were better than this! I trusted you

Poppy: what am I supposed to do?! Stay here all alone! You're never here!

Peppy: the rules are still the rules with me here or not I have to work!

Poppy: but you have time for Christine and vacationing with her!

Peppy: poppy!

Poppy: well it's true! It's never me! It's always her!

Christine: poppy...don't speak of your father his way

Poppy: (glares) you're not my mom...and I was speaking to my father

Christine: well I'd never-

Peppy: alright that's enough! The point is poppy...when you're here alone you're not allowed to have any type of party, or boyfriends or friends without my permission! And you left my house a wreck! I'm very disappointed in you

Poppy: I'll clean this up...I'm sorry

Peppy runs at a loss for words, but he just nods. He sighs and goes out on the deck and Christine follows. When poppy finished cleaning up she went up to her room and closed the door. Her day had gone from greatest day to the worst day.

 **Hey guys! Ash here! First of all thank you to all who have reviewed! It motivates me a lot! And to everyone who didn't understand why poppy would just give herself away in the last chapter, that originally wasn't going to happen, but I made that change because I wanted poppy to experience that she made a mistake and has to find out what she needs to feel fulfilled. And I also decided to give poppy and peppy a distant relationship because it shows poppy has been independent for most of her life. Eventually their relationship will grow. So enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! Will poppy get to talk to branch? What is the musical? Find out soon!**

 **~Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

4 

Branch finally sighed in relief as the detention bell rang. He was very annoyed! He was already late for work and his boss was gonna be angry with him! He didn't have much time to waste, so he got in the car and sped up. When he arrived at his place of work, he was met with angry faces.

Branch: I'm so so sorry! I got held up at school!

Boss: you didn't think to pick up a phone! You had 3 appointments brandon! 3! And now they want their money back!

Branch: they wouldn't let me call! I'll reschedule! I'll do it for free! anything!

Boss: brandon...you've been acting so unreliable lately...you've called out a lot over the summer and now you miss your appointments

Branch: please sir...I'm very sorry about all this! I promise this won't happen again!

Boss: (sighs) well...you are indeed a very great teacher and all the kids love you...alright I'll give you another chance...but one more screw up and I'll have no choice

Branch: thank you sir! And once again I'm very sorry!

Branch didn't know what he would've done if he lost his job. He loved it. He taught guitar, piano, and voice lessons to kids. It was a huge secret for those who didn't know him. When he became distant from his friends, he taught himself how to play and to sing to give himself hobbies. He wished he could share it with people...but he couldn't. Whenever he saw signs for talent shows or for musicals at school. He wanted so badly to be part of it, but he couldn't bring himself to. Branch didn't care very much for being the center of attention, but loved encouraging the kids he taught to always reach for the stars. When he finally got home, he didn't even bother going over any homework that was given to him that day because the detention really pissed him off. He knew he wasn't going to care for Mr. Larkins very much.

He took out his guitar and started to play. It was the only thing that distracted him from the pain he felt everyday. He sighed again. He had his chance. He could've talked to poppy, he could've finally made amends with her, but he couldn't find the right words because he was taken aback she was in the class. He saw her at lunch but left before she could find him. He didn't have much time, he knew he had all school year but he needed to act fast. He was writing a special song for her...all the songs he wrote were dedicated to her.

Poppy had finally finished her homework. Creek had also got in contact with her, and she told him about the day she was having. He was still hungover so he wasn't much comfort. Peppy had come up to check on his daughter.

Peppy: poppy...

Poppy: Dad..

Peppy: how was your first day of junior year?

Poppy: I'm a senior

Peppy: oh right, listen poppy...I know I'm not around very much but I try the best I can, maybe I was a little hard on you earlier and you know I love you very much

Poppy: it just seems like Christine is on top the propriety list while I'm rock bottom

Peppy: it's not like that poppy

Poppy: Dad..it's been like that for 4 years

Peppy: (sighs) well poppy I don't know what you want me to do..I'm trying the best I can

Poppy: then don't do anything...I've been doing fine without you anyways

Peppy: you're still not thinking of going to California for school are you?

Poppy: of course I am, it's my dream

Peppy: it's just...pretty far

Poppy: you'll have Christine to keep you company

Peppy: well then I hope you have the money for that type of school

Poppy: like I've said I've figured it out without you

Peppy wished he knew what the right words to say were. The truth was...he never wanted to be a single parent. When poppy's mom died he didn't think he could do it, her mother always knew what to do. He thought about giving custody of poppy to his parents because he never knew if he could be a good father, but he went against it because he didn't want to abandon her. But after hearing poppy's words, it seemed like he had already done that. He sometimes wished he had married Blair, poppy would've been happy and they would've had that father-daughter relationship he hoped for. He ended the engagement with Blair because he didn't think he was ready to have a wife again and take her mothers place. He wished he could've done things differently, but what was done was done. He truly loved Christine, he wanted to marry her a couple years ago, but he felt he couldn't do so without poppy's blessing. Deep down he was very hurt poppy was going to a school very far, but he couldn't help but feel it was his fault. He knew he wasn't around much so it would seem poppy would feel like she had nothing here for her. He went out of the room and into his own room.

Christine: is everything ok?

Peppy: huh? Oh..um..yeah

Christine: peppy...I can see right through you

Peppy: it's poppy

Christine: she's a teenager, what'd you supposed to do?

Peppy: she's my only daughter and I feel like I already lost her

Christine: (crosses her arms) because of me?

Peppy: what! No!

Christine: then why haven't you asked me to marry you?!

Peppy: Christine! I've wanted to! It just wouldn't feel right with poppy feeling the way she is

Christine: what'd you need her permission for? You're the parent!

Peppy: she's my daughter..

Christine: so I'm not important to you?

Peppy: don't play this card

Christine: I'm going home

Peppy: (sighs) wonderful, I have two girls mad at me

Branch had finished the lyrics to his new song. What he would give for poppy to hear it. The girl he had always been in love with. He never wanted to shut her out, he just couldn't bear to burden her with all the events that had happened to him the last couple of years. He knew he had to take everything step by step. If he could get her to talk to him again...in time he would tell her...he would tell her why he had disappeared. He then had an idea...he knew poppy was always in the school musicals..this time he was gonna be involved.

The next day at school poppy was a lot more relaxed this time. Now she would have a routine! She was also very excited because they were going to announce the school musical today! She couldn't wait to find out what it was! She decided to pick up coffee before she headed to school and even got one for creek. When she arrived she looked for him, as much as she felt something wasn't right with him, she hoped they could fix it. She then had gotten a message from him saying he would not be at school once again. Poppy felt rage enter her body...she felt stupid for even trying to do something nice for him. She was so upset that she didn't want to talk to her friends and decided to go to Mr. Larkins class early. To her surprise everyone else was early as well...he must've really scared them. She immedialty saw branch...his green jacket stood out so he was easy to find. She then remembered she had an extra coffee...could this be the way she could start a conversation? She felt completely nervous but thought maybe it could work, she slowly approached branch and she stood there for awhile before branch looked up at her.

Poppy: um..hey branch...I mean...Brandon

Branch was completely taken aback! Not only did she approach him! But she called him by his real name!

Branch: huh...oh...hey..

Poppy: um...I had an extra coffee...if you wanted it

Branch: (grows silent) oh um I don't really drink coffee but... thank you...

Poppy: oh ok (she then proceeded to take her seat)

Poppy felt a little stupid for approaching him. Luckily no one else was paying attention.

Sable: I'll take it off your hands if you want

(Poppy looked next to her and saw a girl sitting next to her. She hadn't noticed her yesterday. She was a very short girl..really short..maybe only 4'9. Her feet didn't even touch the floor. She was surprised to see her sitting in the 3rd row.

Poppy: sure if you really want it!

Sable: anything to keep me awake (takes the coffee) thank you!

Poppy: I didn't see you there yesterday

Sable: yeah...I just moved here and I didn't wanna draw attention to myself

Poppy: Mr. Larkins is gonna make you switch seats probably

Sable: (rolls her eyes) I heard about him, I wasn't looking forward to this class anyways...I'm sable

Poppy: I'm poppy

(Mr. Larkins entered the room looking quite annoyed. He noticed sable and looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh)

Mr. Larkins: well well class it looks like we have a lost student and most of you are sitting in the wrong seats (glares at some students at the other side of sable)

Tim: it's not our fault, she took my seat and I had to sit somewhere else

Mr. Larkins: or you could've grown a pair and told her to move...she's short but she's not gonna bite you

Sable: yeah yeah go ahead with the short insults

Mr. Larkins: what is your name? Smidge?

Sable: no it's sable

Mr. Larkins: well it's smidge in this class and I'm not gonna move you to the front just because you're tiny I'd like you to go sit in that desk in the corner and now you all may go back to the seats you were in yesterday before smidge messed up our system and once that's done everyone turn in your homework

Branch felt his stomach drop! He forgot to do his homework! He had spent so much time thinking about poppy and that song he had forgotten! Dang he only said a few words to her and she was driving him crazy already! He didn't know what he was gonna do, Larkins wasn't going to give him credit, so he'd just have to take a 0 for now, but Larkins didn't let that go by.

Mr. Larkins: Brandon? Your homework?

Branch: I don't have it sir

Mr. Larkins: is this a joke?

Branch: no sir...I just had a lot going on yesterday

Mr. Larkins: doing what? Jerking off

Branch: (feels outraged) WHAT?! No!

Mr. Larkins: got a better excuse than "a lot going on"? I get that one all the time

Branch: I don't think that's your business

Mr. Larkins: you want another detention Brandon? Is that what you want?

Branch: no...

Mr. Larkins: then you will have extra homework to make up for the loss of today. Let this be a lesson to all of you! There will be no excuses for homework in the class, none at all! As for you smidge since you were not here in this class, you too will also have an extra assignment

Sable rolls her eyes and everyone else remained quiet after that. And when the bell rang everyone didn't get up at first until Larkins waved his hands for them to get out of the classroom. Sable got up but got ran into by the other students because of her height.

Poppy: you ok there?

Sable: (rolls her eyes) great way to start off at a new school

Poppy: well...you have me, I know my friends will love you

Sable: really? I mean...are you really being serious?

Poppy: of course! Why would I not?

Sable: well some people at my old school weren't really nice to me so I've learned not to really trust people

Poppy: you can trust me, it looks like you need a friend to make the first day great

Sable: (smiles) thanks poppy, where are you heading to?

Poppy: I'm going to my theater class, not to brag but I've been the lead in the school musicals since I've been here

Sable: that's impressive, well I guess I gotta get to my other class, I'm not a really musical person

Poppy: (looks at her schedule) we have the same lunch though! You can sit with me and all my friends!

Sable: that'd be great, I'll see you later!

Poppy smiled to herself. She was happy that she made another new friend. As she walked into her theater class, she felt her heart drop, she saw Creek, not only was she supposed to see him, but also shocked that he was kissing Bridget.

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! College and all! Anyways, review and see what happens next!

~Ash


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping out

Poppy felt rage inside of her. Sure, she didn't really know her real feelings toward creek, but there was her boyfriend and her once best friend locking lips.

Poppy: Bridget! Creek! What the hell do you think you're doing?!

Bridget: (smirks) oh hey poppy

Poppy: sick huh?

Creek: poppy I can explain...

Poppy: (crosses her arms) well?

Creek went silent, and immediately poppy walked out of the room. She felt confused...she knew she was falling out of love with creek, but why was she so mad about what she saw? But he lied! God how she hated Bridget! She didn't want to go back to that class, suddenly she saw creek coming towards her.

Creek: poppy...please

Poppy: get the hell away from me!

Creek: poppy wait

Poppy: I don't want to talk to you

Creek: ...you..you've been acting strange all summer...

Poppy: you want me to say it? Then I'll say it! I'm not happy with us anymore!

Creek: you don't mean that

Poppy: yes I do! I'm sorry creek, I've been feeling that way for a long time now and I know you have too, that's why you kissed her

Creek: (hangs his head) I'm so sorry, that I couldn't be the one for you, I really do love you poppy and always will (kisses her cheek) I'll see you around, take care of yourself

Poppy nodded and watched creek walk off. As much as she didn't want to go back and face Bridget, she knew she couldn't let her bring her down. She went back in with a brave face, it was then poppy was met with exciting news.

Mrs. Harvey: I'm very excited to share this news with you all, this years musical will be the Phantom of the opera! We will have all year to prepare for it instead of a couple months so I don't want to hear any excuses! Auditions will be held very soon

Everyone in the room beamed. This was something schools had not performed before so they would be the first one! The Phantom of the opera was one of poppy's favorite musicals! It was her dream to play Christine. It took away from what she had witnessed with Bridget and creek, but as soon as class ended, Bridget of course had to make her smart remark.

Bridget: this is what I've been training for, the part of Christine is mine

Poppy: you said that with the other musicals too

Bridget: (rolls her eyes) this is about talent, not favorites

Poppy: (laughs) I'm sorry...what? Who's got a acceptance to an acting and music school in California, and I don't need my rich daddy to pay for talent, it all comes naturally (walks away)

Bridget: you're so full of yourself you know that! Your voice is pitchy sometimes!

Poppy: and you're very bitchy (smirks) solid burn returned

(She left Bridget speechless. She smiled as she headed to her next class. Down the hall, branch made sure that poppy was gone before he headed into Mrs. Harvey's room. He had become close to her, she was the teacher you could turn to. He had been forced to take her class a couple years back, and didn't like it at first, but grew to enjoy it.)

Mrs. Harvey: Brandon! Good to see you! How are you?

Branch: I'm ok...

Mrs. Harvey: something on your mind?

Branch: kinda..I was...thinking maybe this year I'll be involved with the musical

Mrs. Harvey: really?! Brandon that's amazing! You have the talent for it! I've been asking you to try out all throughout your high school years, why the sudden change?

Branch: well...I...I don't want to be in it in it, I wanna...be behind the scenes or something

Mrs. Harvey: does this have anything to do with poppy?

Branch: what? No!

Mrs. Harvey: (smirks) Brandon...

Branch: I just wanna be involved this year, it's my last year after all

Mrs. Harvey: fair enough, won't you at least try out for the phantom at least? You have a great voice

Branch: no, I don't think I can do that, I can't

Mrs. Harvey: yes you can Brandon, you can do anything you set your mind to

Branch: I don't wanna be involved that way, I don't want the attention

Mrs. Harvey: alright, tell you what, I'll make a deal with you, you can be my assistant director/stage manager, if you are the understudy for the phantom...

Branch: (thinks really hard. It's not that he didn't like to sing, he just couldn't bring himself to in front of all the people. He could sing alone no problem, he even sang for Mrs. Harvey before. He just wasn't ready to show his peers that side of him, since they were so used to a closed isolated side of him.) alright I'll do it, do I have to help with casting?

Mrs. Harvey: no, but you can help me make the final choice

Branch: ok thank you, thank you for everything

Mrs. Harvey: you're very welcome Brandon, however I hope the one I cast to play the phantom gets sick one night, you have such a great gift, I'd hate for you to keep it to yourself

Branch: I know..I'm trying to change this year, I really am

Mrs. Harvey: well you made your first step (smiles) now hurry along before you're late to class

(Branch hurried along and deep down, he knew poppy would get cast to play Christine. He knew she'd be in the production either way, he hoped this would go according to plan. He felt if he was involved that the conversation would come naturally. He still didn't know what he would say, he hoped they could rekindle lost time, before he opened up to her about why he distanced himself away. He had the same thought Mrs. Harvey did, he hoped at least one night he would get to perform with poppy.)


	6. Chapter 6

Therapy 

(The rest of the day poppy went on to introduce smidge to the rest of her friends and they hit it off with her, she also went to explain that her and creek had broken up. It was much of a shock to them, but accepted their decision. They were also excited for the musical and knew poppy would score the lead. The final bell rang and everyone ran out. Poppy stayed back for a little bit, she wasn't in much of a hurry because she and her dad were still fighting. She was glad she stayed back! Because she caught a glimpse of branch and much to her surprise, he didn't drive a car, he drove a motorcycle! She really didn't expect branch to be that type of person! She didn't know if branch saw her, but she then headed in her own car. She decided to give Blair a call, it had been awhile.)

Blair: hello?

Poppy: hey Blair!

Blair: hey poppy seed, how are you?

Poppy smiled, Blair had called her poppy seed since she had met her, but it made her sad a little because she wasn't her mom.

Poppy: I'm good!

Blair: it's your senior year right? That's a big year for you!

Poppy: yup! I'm enjoying it already!

Blair: that's great to hear sweetheart!

Poppy: you won't believe this! We're doing Phantom of the opera for the musical this year!

Blair: oh really?! I'll have to come see you! I know you'll score the lead, you always had the best singing voice since you were a little girl

Poppy: I really miss you

Blair: I know poppy seed, I miss you too, how's your father doing?

Poppy: (sighs) the same...always busy...doesn't come to my shows, and still with Christine

Blair: still don't like her?

Poppy: no! He's with her all the time

Blair: I know he loves you, but...you're his daughter you should come first

Poppy: well I guess not, but it's ok, I've learned to take care of myself.

Blair: well you know you can always come to me whenever you need me poppy seed, I know I didn't get to be your step mom, but I'll always be your friend

Poppy: thanks blair...have you been seeing anyone else?

Blair: not really, but I've been focusing on my career...it's just crazy how grown up you are now

Poppy: I know crazy right? By the way me and creek broke up

Blair: really? Why's that?

Poppy: it just...didn't feel right

Blair: of course sweetie, you have to do what feels right to you

Poppy: i know and you're right, I hope I'll get to see you again

Blair: I know...but I don't think your father would like that, he already doesn't like us talking on the phone

Poppy: that's not fair though, sometimes I feel like you're my mom I never had

Blair: that's sweet of you, but we can't change the past, I'll always be here for you though, anyways I gotta go honey, I got some housework to do, but you let me know how auditions go! And don't hesitate to call if you need anything!

Poppy: thank you Blair, talk to you soon

Poppy hung up feeing sad, it was times like this where she wished she had a mom. Since her father wasn't around much, she felt alone. It was something she had always longed for, She loved talking to Blair, she had always been there for poppy even when her and poppy's father weren't together anymore. Poppy felt her father would act different if it weren't for Christine. When Blair was in the picture, her father was around more and involved, and so loving. She wanted that version of her dad back, but he was long gone. She drove home and saw her dads car, she was surprised to see him home. She went into the house and saw him, but no Christine to her relieve. At first no one said anything, until her father said something.

Peppy: how was school?

Poppy: it was fine

Peppy: um...poppy, I think we really need to discuss your choice of college

Poppy: what's there to discuss?

Peppy: we don't have the money for that

Poppy: I don't need your money, I have a scholarship and my theater teacher offered to help, she thinks I can make it in Hollywood

Peppy: but it's not a career, you're talking about a dream, I mean what are you really gonna do with music and acting?

Poppy: if you were around more, then you would know what I was capable of

Peppy: (sighs) ...what if you don't make it, then what? I'm only looking out for you

Poppy: I'm sorry...but when did you start caring about me?

Peppy: that's a hurtful thing to say, you're my daughter

Poppy: don't even lie, you want me far as possible so you can have your precious time with Christine

Peppy: what happened to you poppy? You were such a sweet girl, and now you're throwing parties, sleeping with your boyfriend, moving across the country

Poppy: I'm still the same! It's YOU that's changed! You might have made me, but my dad is long gone, a dad would be supportive no matter what and make time for his daughter, you took away the person I thought of as a mom...

Peppy: how dare you say such a thing! You know very well why I didn't marry Blair! Not everything's about you!

Poppy: this is stupid, we have this same fight all the time!

Peppy: well what the hell do you want?!

Poppy: my father back! (She felt some tears coming out)

Peppy: don't start this, how did talking about school come to this?

Poppy: I'm done...I do every activity in school to get away from you! You're never here and the time that you are, all we do is fight! And I'm tired of it!

Peppy: (sighs) you're right...so..I think we should go see a family therapist

Poppy: you've been saying that for the last couple of years and we still haven't gone, why would this be any different?

Peppy: because...this is your senior year...I know I haven't been father of the year, but I wanna try to be, I don't wanna lose you, you're all I have left poppy, no matter how much we fight, you're my daughter and always will be

Poppy: (tried not to cry) well...I will go...

Peppy: good, for now I have to go to work, you're still grounded so no friends, no boyfriend, no one over, got it?

Poppy: yes dad

Peppy: I'll see you later

Peppy went out the door and drove off to work. Poppy decided to do homework and practice her singing for auditions. Peppy stopped at a stoplight and thought really hard...how could have let this happen? His daughter was slipping through his fingers, he knew he hadn't been the same since his wife died, but knew it wasn't an excuse for his behavior.

Peppy: oh Joyce, if only you were here, you'd know what to do

Branch left work feeling confident for the children he taught. He really did take pride in teaching. He couldn't go home just yet, it was Tuesday...he had to make one last stop. He arrived on his motorcycle with his guitar in hand. To his therapist's office. Dr. Gristle.

Dr. Gristle: hello Brandon, good to see you

Branch: you as well

Dr. Gristle: have a seat, so tell me, how have you been since our last week's appointment

Branch: pretty well, the job is still going great, and..I decided this year to be involved with the school musical

Dr. Gristle: excellent! That's very great progress! Proud of you!

Branch: I guess...

Dr. Gristle: you guess? Aren't you doing this for you?

Branch: well yes...but...I also thought it could be a chance to rekindle with...

Dr. Gristle: with poppy?

Branch: yeah...

Dr. Gristle: I see, from all you've told me from the past 4 years, you didn't seem interested in rekindling with her, why the sudden change?

Branch: well...she's in one of my classes this year..and it's our last year of high school, she was once my best friend and I may never see her again

Dr. Gristle: why have you never tried before then?

Branch: I just...I couldn't bare the fact to burden her. I know I owe her an explanation, I just don't know how to do that, she must hate me

Dr. Gristle: well...you say she still makes an effort to include you, has there been any of that this week?

Branch: she came to my house and knocked on my door, calling my name. She tried to start a conversation with me in class today...

Dr. Gristle: (smiles) I don't believe she hates you brandon, if anything she may be trying to rekindle with you as well

Branch: she's been trying for the last 4 years, I just...don't understand why she keeps trying

Dr. Gristle: she's a true friend, is there another reason why you might be pushing her away?

Branch: (pauses) I think...I may be falling in love with her

Dr. Gristle: love is a very strong word Brandon, have you felt this way about her for awhile?

Branch: I have

Dr. Gristle: what has given you this feeling?

Branch: it's just...she's yet to give up on me, the way she always included me even when I ignored her, she's just...the person I've always dreamed about even in my darkest time

Dr. Gristle: if you don't mind, I'd like to revisit the dark times you've experienced

Branch: id rather not...I'm trying to work past them...

Dr. Gristle: you have to face your demons...this dark time all started with your parents right?

Branch: I'm not discussing this

Dr. Gristle: I insist we do

Branch: I'm waking out if we do

Dr. Gristle: we do this every time Brandon when are you gonna face your inner demons, you talk about wanting to move away and start a new life, you can't do that without healing your wounds first

Branch: healing?! You're re opening them! I did what you said! Get a hobby, distract myself, work hard! I'm working on myself and you wanna re visit what made me depressed in the first place!

Dr. Gristle: I know this is hard Brandon, but this is all why you kept yourself away from poppy right? If you want your friendship back with her, this is how you're gonna do it, once you acknowledge your past...you'll be able to open up to her, explain to her, all without sounding like you avoided her to hurt her

Branch: (sighs) ok...as you know, it started in the summer before my freshman year...when...


	7. Chapter 7

Not normal

Branch shed some tears as he went through his inner demons.

Dr. Gristle: I know this is hard Brandon

Branch: when will the pain stop?

Dr. Gristle: you have control over that, you can choose what you feel about your experiences

Branch: I don't want them to overpower me, but sometimes it's held me back

Dr. Gristle: you're making great progress then you were years ago and I'm very proud of you, so this will be your mission, Rekindle your friendship, and you already took the first steps by getting involved in the musical and re telling your hard times, you can't hold all these feelings in, the more you talk about them the more you'll feel better

Branch: thank you Dr. Gristle, I'll see you next week

Dr. Gristle: take care Brandon, call if you need anything

Branch left his office and headed home. He had a lot on his mind and reliving his experiences put him on edge a little, but he knew this would help him. When he finally made it home, he was tired but remembered that extra homework Larkins gave him. He was really mad about it, to be honest Branch didn't understand how he got any school work done, his life was busy especially what he was dealing with at home.

Poppy was practicing her scales when suddenly a thought hit her. She and branch had exchanged words today. It was progress, she shook her head, this boy was already starting to distract her. She wondered where he went after school, she thought about trying to contract him. She was having trouble with her AP Calc homework, and it would be a good excuse, but she didn't want to face the rejection again, so instead she called sable.

Smidge: hey poppy, what's up?

Poppy: I can't understand this homework, I don't understand this teacher

Smidge: id drop it if it weren't for the college credit and the nicknames oh my god!

Poppy: tell me about it, he calls me flower

Smidge: (laughs) he must be bored with his life or something, I can't really figure out this homework either, I was never really good in math so I kinda regret taking this class, I'm sorry I couldn't be much help

Poppy: that's ok, I'm just gonna have to wing it I guess, are you gonna try out for the musical?

Smidge: I don't know, that's not really my scene, I can't believe you all sing I've never seen a friend group like that

Poppy: it's ok you don't like to sing, our differences is what makes us unique

Smidge: you sure do look on the bright side of things

Poppy: I'm not really with this homework and I have my problems of course

Smidge: hey poppy I wanted to thank you for being my friend today, I was really nervous about starting at a new school, I wish everyone could be like you, so nice and accepting

Poppy: Aw you're welcome sable!

Smidge: you know what? You can call me smidge, Larkins might think it hurts my feelings but I actually kinda like it

Poppy: (laughs) alright smidge, I'm glad I got to meet you today too and I hope you'll get to enjoy all my friends too and this senior year, thanks anyways

Smidge: see you in class tomorrow (hangs up)

Poppy felt incredibly frustrated. Not only was this homework bothering her, it was also the fact that her father only wanted to go to therapy now before she left home, when their relationship could've been fixed way before. She was also frustrated with branch, why was he so secretive?! Why wouldn't he talk to her?! They were best friends once so she didn't understand. He was the one she could always turn to whenever her father wasn't around, and although she had her other friends, they just didn't provide what he had. Poppy had always tried to act like branch's rejection and coldness didn't bother her, but it really did. There was never a goodbye, he just avoided her and ignored her. She didn't know if it was something she did or what. It wouldn't hurt so much if they didn't have the same class. He has a chance to make things right but he won't! All she wanted was her best friend back.

Branch went upstairs to put his things away before making his way down the hall, and there he saw which wasn't a shock at all. His mother passed out on her bed and some empty alcohol bottles, he didn't expect to her see home, she wasn't due back for another day.

Branch: (taps her) mom? Mom?

Brenda: huh? What?

Branch: mom...

Brenda: oh hey Brandon, my boy

Branch: mom! What are you doing?!

Brenda: nothing, nothing just taking a little breather

Branch: Are those A.A meetings doing nothing? You weren't even supposed to be back until tomorrow, you've been gone for for 2 months and now you're drinking again!

Brenda: lower your voice! My head hurts

Branch: I wonder why, why do you keep doing this to yourself?! I hate seeing you like this!

Brenda: I don't like it either, but...it's been so hard, I don't know what to do Brandon

Branch: (starts to shed tears)

Brenda: oh sweetie please don't cry...please

Branch: how can I not?! You say you wanna get better yet you keep making yourself worse!

Brenda: I love you my son, i do wanna make myself better

Branch: you've been saying that for the last couple years...I don't know what to believe anymore

Brenda: (falls back asleep)

Branch was angry. Very angry. His mom had never been the same since his dad had left. He was angry at him, his mom for making excuses and the lying, he had to take care of his mom for the last couple years and it took an incredible tole. He loved his mom more than anything, but he was frustrated that she wanted to put herself in a bad path. He was on his own most of the time because his mom would be gone at rehab, and now she was gonna have to go back! He cried for a good while before he went back to his guitar and wrote about what he felt in hope for a song idea. He wish he could pick up the phone and call poppy, he knew he would feel better, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Talking to poppy would provide some normalcy back, but his mind told him he didn't deserve to be normal.

Meanwhile poppy long debated of calling branch yet again, like she had always done. All she wanted was to talk to him, hear his voice. She was tired of getting rejected by the phone calls, so she decided against it. All of a sudden out of no where, she felt the need to sing. What? How could this happen? No body just sings out of no where, that only happens in movies! Even though poppy was confused on where this song was coming from she started to sing!

Poppy: "I wanted you to see me, but for so long you were blind, now it's time to face tomorrow and leave all that stuff behind. What would our lives have been like if you'd just given me a sign because I like you more than every other thing I like combined. I spent so many years hoping something would begin. I thought that I was over you but here I am again. What might have been."

Branch started to feel something. He had the urge to sing too. This was impossible! Singing spontaneously doesn't happen, despite his logic, he too started to sing.

Branch: "I can't believe that all this time you finally said a word, although it's possible you did and I just never heard. I barely even noticed I guess I wasn't that alert. Although in retrospect you were being quite advert, and now the time is coming to an end. I wanted so much to tell you everything, but now it seems mislead. What might've been"

Poppy: "I could've been your girlfriend"

Branch: "I could've been your fella, we might've been an item"

Poppy: "they would've called us Broppy, or Pandon"

Branch: "I would've held the door for you, I would've shared my umbrella"

Poppy: "you could've held my hair back when I was sick salmonella"

Both: "we could've been together, all you had to say was when, and though I wanted so much more, I guess you'll always be my friend. What might've been"

Branch: "what might've been"

(They both stopped singing. Of course unaware that the other was singing as well. They both guessed that the song came from how they truly felt.)

Branch: I wanna tell you poppy, I wanna tell you everything, I just don't know how

Poppy: I understand you branch...but you won't let me

I gave you all a little sneak peak of what's been happening with branch's life! It's not the full story, just a snipet" As for the song, it's from the show Phineas and Ferb! This is the song that inspired me to write this story in the first place! Anyways stay tuned for more!

~Ash


	8. Chapter 8

Only Trying to help

It was finally the weekend! It was much needed. Branch had been in horrible moods the last couple of days, since his mom had to return to rehab. He almost punched a whole in the wall. His dad had tried to reach out to him, but he declined every single call. His dad was the reason his mother turned out like this, it was too late for his father to fix anything. It was Saturday, everyone else was probably having a great time while branch was all alone. It was his fault for that, but today he felt extra lonely. He was really hoping that this weekend he and his mom would catch up and rekindle their relationship, but she screwed up yet again. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have to work, he finished his homework, he had nothing to do. He was stuck alone with his thoughts. He didn't feel like writing a song, it would only be a reminder of how much his life was all messed up.

Poppy was very happy about today! It was Saturday! Finally! It had been such a long week with school being back in session! And no sooner did it start, it finally ended. Today was the day poppy and her father would attend their first therapy session together. She hoped he would keep his promise to do so. She didn't tell any of her friends about it, she kept mostly her home life private. Her friends knew that her mother died and that her dad worked a lot and was dating Christine, but they didn't know about Blair and how rocky poppy and her fathers relationship was. It wasn't that she wanted to hide things from them, it was because it was hard for her to bring up since a lot of people created a picture in their mind that Poppy was a perfect person and was happy all the time. Well that wasn't always the case. Poppy arrived at the therapy office. Today they would be meeting with Dr. Cloud, a well known family therapist. When she arrived, she saw her father wasn't there yet. Dr. Cloud had a warm smile on his face as he welcomed poppy.

Dr. Cloud: hello there you must be poppy

Poppy: yes sir

Dr. Cloud: it's very nice to meet you, i thought your father was joining you

Poppy: he should be here soon

Dr. Cloud: alrighty why don't you tell me a little about yourself before we get started?

Poppy: well...I'm a senior in high school, I love to sing, I'm actually going to a school in California for that

Dr. Cloud: oh wow! That's quite impressive, you've been singing for a long time?

Poppy: my whole life! I don't know where I get it from..but it's a gift I guess

Dr. Cloud: it is indeed, if I had a great voice as yours I'd probably be in California too, but helping others is great too (smiles)

They waited 20 minutes, but peppy didn't show up. Until finally poppy received a text.

"Poppy, I'm really sorry, but something has come up, and I won't be able to make it to the session today. I'll make it up to you."

Poppy felt a rage of anger. She knew this would happen! Why did she get her hopes up?!

Dr. Cloud: everything ok?

Poppy: he's not coming

Dr. Cloud: well..that's clearly frustrating, but why don't we focus this session on you today. Usually what I do with my patients is have them together first and have them separate, but since this is the case, we'll do the separate sessions first. So poppy...tell me what would you like to gain from this session?

Poppy: I hope to be close to my father again

Dr. Cloud: again? So you were once?

Poppy: yeah..one time, but that was 10 years ago

Dr. Cloud: tell me about it

Poppy: well my mother died when I was little. It was hard on my dad, being a single father having to raise me. I almost went to live with my grandparents, but he decided against it. I sent most of my time with babysitters, because he worked so much, it almost felt like I didn't have a dad, but then she came along.

Dr. Cloud: who is this she?

Poppy: when I was around 5-6 my dad brought different women into my life, it never worked out, but right about when I was 8 he introduced me to Blair...I was skeptical at first because of the other women, but she was different. I don't remember my mom, but she felt like a mom to me, she gave me that feeling that a daughter should feel. When Blair was around, my dad was actually involved with my life. He would read me stories before bed, go to my school events, and we would do special things together. For a while I was happy, I felt like I had my dad back. And it turned out better because they got engaged, and I finally was gonna have a mom, and a family, and a brother or sister.

Dr. Cloud: so Blair was pregnant?

Poppy: yes...they found out after they got engaged, most kids who find about their having a little brother or sister, would be upset because they'd no longer be the center of attention, but I was actually looking forward to this because being an only child is actually more lonely than people think. But then...Blair had a miscarriage. It was heartbreaking for both of them, but I thought it would be ok and they would try again after they got married, so the time would be right for them, but that's not what happened. They argued, and they argued even more, and it got to the point where they broke up. That day I lost my potential mother, my father once again, and my brother or sister. So yeah, we were once close, but not anymore. My father always says he ended things with Blair because he felt he wasn't ready to replace his wife, but that's not true, he just won't admit that losing the baby hurt him a lot.

Dr. Cloud: I see...you're a very strong girl poppy...that's quite a lot for an 8 year old to go through...are you still in touch with Blair?

Poppy: yes..my father doesn't like it though

Dr. Cloud: is he currently with someone else?

Poppy: he's been with this women Christine for 4 years

Dr. Cloud: how is your relationship with her?

Poppy: there is none, I don't care for her and she feels the same

Dr. Cloud: why is that?

Poppy: I gave her a chance...when they first started dating, I did my best to get along with her. We got along pretty well for the first year of their relationship, then one day...me and her got into a heated argument...she was mad I didn't include her by inviting her to my school production, I don't know why we ended up screaming at each other, but we did. All I know is that when my father came home, he took her side. He didn't even care that she called me such horrible things. (Starts to tear up) it's..he's always putting her before me and that's not how it should be, not at all.

Dr. Cloud: (hands her tissues) poppy I'm really sorry that you feel the way you feel, but this is why I'm here now, to help. I wanna ask you a question...do you make effort in trying to fix your relationship with your dad?

Poppy: I try all I can...but I'm at the point where I've given up...what's the point? He'll never be the father he was

Dr. Cloud: but he could

Poppy: I don't know how

Dr. Cloud: well today I'm gonna give you an exercise to try with him...I want you to ask him how his day is...it will create conversation...this is the first step...and when you come back, we'll talk about your progress and we'll go from there, next time I want to see your father alone for his session and after that I'll have you both together. I'm disappointed with his absence today, but I'm glad I got to talk with you today.

Poppy: thank you Dr. cloud, I...I've never really told anyone about this before

Dr. Cloud: maybe it's time you change this, it's not healthy to keep your feelings in poppy, it seems like you have great friends (smiles) I'm sure they'd be willing to listen and help you all they can

Poppy: (nods)

Dr. Cloud: ill give your dad a call, I'll see you soon poppy

(Poppy went into her car and as soon as the door closed, she started to cry. This was the first time she ever cried uncontrollably. She had never told anyone about how much it hurt to have her and her fathers relationship be the way it was. She was also frustrated with her dad for not coming even though he promised he would. She started to drive home, but the tears keep pouring out. As soon as she pulled in the drive way and saw her father and Christine that was when she lost it.)

Poppy: (opens her car door) so that's why?! That's why you didn't come?!

Peppy: (goes silent) poppy...let me explain

Poppy: don't bother! You just showed me who's more important in your life!

Christine: poppy listen

Poppy: don't talk to me! If you want my father so badly, you can have him! I'm done! I'm so tired of your broken promises and being put last! I thought you were serious about this!

Peppy: I am but...

Poppy: but what?! You blew off our chance to fix things for her?!

Christine: excuse me?!

Peppy: listen poppy...Christine is leaving for Seattle today and she will be gone for a couple weeks so I wanted to have the chance to say goodbye...I didn't realize i made the appointment the same day, we can go to therapy anytime

Poppy: I can't believe you...why am I even surprised? Why did I even bother? I'm leaving (she drives off)

(Poppy looked in the rear view mirror and saw peppy didn't even come after her. He just continued as if she wasn't even there. She drove to Blair's house. She explained everything to her.)

Blair: that's terrible honey, I'm really sorry, that doesn't seem fair

Poppy: I don't even want to go home

Blair: well you can stay here as long as you need to, but I think your father wouldn't like this

Poppy: I don't care about what he wants anymore

Blair: oh poppy...your father does love you..

Poppy: Blair...

Blair: yes poppy seed?

Poppy: what's the real reason you and my dad ended your engagement?

Blair: I think that's something for you and your father to discuss

Poppy: every time I asked he always avoided it

Blair: your father always built up a force field around him

Poppy: I don't wanna go back Blair, I've put up with this for too long

Blair: you're always welcome here, you are technically 18. I know things are bad right now, but I think your dad will come around when he realizes he's losing you. You're a wonderful girl poppy, I would've loved to have you as my daughter.

Poppy: I wish you could've been my mom, did you ever marry after my dad?

Blair: a couple times yes, but as you can see, divorced. They never had what your father had.

Poppy: you'd hate who he is now, you brought out the best in him, did he ever tell you about my mom? That's another thing he'll never talk about with me...

Blair: he did...I don't feel like that's my place to tell you, it has to be from him

Poppy: I really thought he would come today...

Blair: I know...maybe he'll go to the next one?

Poppy: I don't know if I'll even go back, I liked Dr. Cloud, but if he's not willing to put in the effort why should I?

Peppy hugged Christine one last time, before she left for the airport. As he watched her car turn the corner, he knew he had messed up once again. Dr. Cloud had called not too long after and peppy explained everything and agreed to go in for an individual session later in the week.

As the day dragged on and darkness came about, peppy became concerned about poppy. He had tried to call her but she didn't respond. He decided she either stayed at creeks or a friends house. He knew she probably needed space and the situation would get worse if he did anything drastic.

Branch was relieved that the day finally came to an end. He didn't really do much. He felt extremely lonely living in the house alone especially since once it had been filled with people. When things weren't so complicated. Today was the worst day to be alone, he wished his mom could've held on for one more day. He picked up his guitar and started to play. He softly started a song. Memories filled his head. 3 years ago, branch had lost someone very important to him. He grieved everyday..he never fully moved on.

Branch: i miss you grandma...it's been 3 years too long..

 **So once again another piece of branch's puzzle, but not the whole story! Looks like poppy and peppy still got some work to do, wonder what his reaction to poppy staying with Blair could bring. Anyways hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **~Ash**


	9. Chapter 9

What do we do now?

The next day, poppy still had not come back home, and peppy was starting to worry. He called her phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

Peppy: poppy, call me immediately (hangs up)

He started thinking..she had to be at a friends house. He felt embarrassed because he couldn't think of the names of her friends. He remembered..Brandon...but then again he noticed he hadn't been around for awhile. He felt ashamed, he didn't even know his daughters own friends...he tried calling her once again, but got the voicemail. He felt guilty knowing he had to go to work, he hoped poppy would be home when he got back, or at least just returned his phone call. He regretted not going to the therapy session, now he was gonna have to try even harder to get his daughter back.

Blair: sleep well poppy seed?

Poppy: I did, thank you Blair

Blair: have you spoken to your father?

Poppy: he left voicemails

Blair: poppy...id rather you tell him where you are

Poppy: no, he'll make me come home, I know he doesn't want me to be here

Blair: you don't want him to be panicked

Poppy: panicked? I don't know about that

Blair: id be worried if I was him

Poppy: that's be a first, he doesn't care

Blair: that's not true poppy

Poppy: yes it is! His actions show for it! It's all about Christine!

Blair: now stop it! Poppy...stop

(This was the first time Blair had ever raised her voice, and it took poppy by surprise.)

Blair: I know for a fact your father loves you very much, I feel that...he's just lost in his way right now..with the therapy you and him are planning on taking, it should help, but you have to give him a chance

Poppy: he had a million chances

Blair: you don't want to leave next year on bad terms do you?

Poppy: no..of course not

Blair: I know it's hard to do, but try your best...eventually he will come around (gives her a hug)

Poppy: thanks mom...I mean...

Blair: it's ok (smiles) now I think you should call him

Poppy: (nods and calls him)

Peppy was at work and excused himself as soon as he saw poppy calling.

Peppy: poppy?!

Poppy: dad

Peppy: oh poppy...thank goodness! Where are you?

Poppy: you'll be mad if I say

Peppy: at Creeks..I mean Craig's?

Poppy: no...me and him actually broke up days ago

Peppy: oh...I'm sorry...where are you then?

Poppy: I'm at...Blair's

(A silent pause between them)

Peppy: you're where?!

Poppy: at Blair's...

Peppy: this better be a friend of yours

Poppy: no it's the one you-

Peppy: poppy! What the heck are you doing over there?! How do you know where she lives?!

Poppy: because I talk to her

Peppy: are you being serious? Is this some joke?

Poppy: no it's not a joke, it's true

Peppy: you know how I feel about that! Do you know how I feel just hearing about this?!

Poppy: well...it's not really fair I can't have a relationship with her just because you two aren't together

Peppy: (sighs) I can't talk about that right now...at least you're safe, but you can't stay there

Poppy: I'm not going back home unless I know things will be different

Peppy: look I know I didn't go to the session and I'm sorry for that, but I'm going my individual one, so...I'm doing something here

Poppy: it's not just that...I don't want Christine there anymore

Peppy: excuse me? That's not your right say in this

Poppy: well you don't have a say in who I can stay with, I'm 18

Peppy: I don't care if you're 18! I'm still your father, look come home and we'll talk about this...this isn't something that can just be said and done

Poppy: I'll come home tomorrow...after school

Peppy: id rather you be back tonight

Poppy: I don't think I can do that

Peppy: Poppy Kendrick...you're really pushing it...but fine, I will let you stay one more night but then that's it.

Poppy: ok..thank you, see you then (hangs up)

Blair: it'll be ok poppy seed, right now..focus on what's ahead of you, you've got a bright future, now..why don't go practice for your audition tomorrow?

Branch sighed. It was only Sunday, auditions were tomorrow. Although he wasn't auditioning for the part, he thought he would practice for his understudy part. He really hoped he would get a chance to sing with poppy. Unknowing to the others, even though branch lived in solitude and didn't have many friends, he made friends with this one guy Liam freshman year, who always had his back. Liam unfortunately moved away, but when branch told him the news about his mom going back to rehab, Liam made a trip back to see him.

Branch: Hey Liam..

Liam: Brandon my man! I know this has been hard for you...how've you been doing?

Branch: could be better (shrugs) my life has been just a never ending storm

Liam: there's always a rainbow on the other end

Branch: yeah right with my luck

Liam: your grandma would want you to find that rainbow

Branch: (sighs) I can't talk about her right now...I feel like I've disappointed her

Liam: I think the only one who's disappointed is poppy

Branch: (goes silent)

Liam: you're crazy you know that?

Branch: I don't think crazy would be the right word

Liam: yes it is, from the moment I met you..you never stopped talking about poppy, the one friend who was always there for you and you just ghosted her, you haven't told her have you?

Branch: obviously not, otherwise my life could be rainbows and sunshine

Liam: cut the shit Brandon

Branch: excuse me?

Liam: you heard me...stop feeling so sorry for yourself, you know you'd feel happier if you talked to poppy again so why can't you?

Branch: I don't want to talk about poppy either

Liam: I didn't drive 2 hours just to have you push this aside

Branch: I will talk to her! I just...come on how would you talk to someone after you shut them out for so long?

Liam: she always reached out to you right? Even when you didn't answer

Branch: (sighs) yes she did

Liam: I think it's time you did the same...it's your turn...if you don't do something soon, you'll lose her forever and I know you don't want that

Branch: you're right...I don't

Liam: then tomorrow...you're going to make that first step and I'm gonna stay here for a week to make sure you do that

Branch: what?! I can't ask you to do that, school just started!

Liam: branch my man, it's senior year, I've been accepted to college already, I'll catch up, I know right now you need a friend

Branch: first of all don't call me branch...

Liam: (interrupts) why? Can only your precious poppy call you that?

Branch: (ignores him) and second of all I appreciate you coming to visit but I really don't need a company

Liam: no can do Brandon, you do need a friend and I'm not letting you push me away like you did poppy

Branch: (groans) fine, you know you get on my nerves sometimes

Liam: should I be lucky you still kept in contact with me?

Branch: yes very lucky

There we have it! Introducing Liam! Branch's one friend! I'm also curious on where y'all stand, are you team peppy or team poppy when it comes to Blair? Anyways, will branch talk to poppy like Liam said to? Find out soon and don't forget to review!

~Ash 


	10. Chapter 10

Blown away

The next day everyone was excited for auditions. The school day had flown by. Branch had failed to talk to poppy during Larkins' class so as much he decided to try at auditions. He knew everyone would be shocked that he would be the assistant director because he made himself invisible for the last 4 years.

Biggie: I'm so excited! Best of luck everyone!

Satin: I hope we all get in

Chenille: we always do

Guy: we know the part of Christine belongs to poppy though

Bridget: not for long

Poppy: looking forward to my competion yet again

Bridget: this time...I'm gonna come out on top

Poppy: may the best win

Bridget: I plan too (flounces off)

Mrs. Harvey yells to get everyone's attention.

Mrs. Harvey: welcome everyone! I hope you all are prepared for auditions for phantom of the opera. We will have most of the school year to rehearse, so I expect hard work around here. For most of you, this is your last production, so make it count! I wanna take a minute to introduce my assistant manager/ stage manager. Please welcome Brandon Timberlake.

Poppy and her friends were shocked that branch was there! Branch?! Since when he was involved with school?!

Branch: um...hi I'm Brandon in case you don't know me, I look forward to working with all of you (he noticed people whispering to each other, which made him uncomfortable, he noticed poppy's face. His heart dropped a little. She looked very surprised but then again what did he expect?)

Mrs. Harvey: anyways like I said on the sign up sheet, I asked that each of you prepare a song from the musical. I know normally I ask to prepare a dance routine as well, but I think the singing is more important at the moment especially since a lot of people signed up. We will go in alphabetical order. The callback list will be listed in a couple days, I understand every girl wants to play Christine, but you're going to have to work for it. At the callbacks the girls and guys will sing a duet to determine who will play Christine and the phantom. I wanna see chemistry! Alright, everyone take a seat and we will call you when it is your turn.

(Deep down branch felt jealous. He knew he didn't want to play a part in this production, but he didn't want to see poppy sing with anyone else, or get close to them. Poppy's friends were shocked to see branch for the first time in years.)

Biggie: do you think...he'll be our friends again?!

Chenille: maybe sharing a class with poppy gave him a change of heart!

Poppy: I don't know, he still won't talk to me, he's so frustrating

Satin: you know what this means?! This is your chance to actually get him to come back, and he can't avoid you because he'll be here the whole school year in this auditorium

Poppy: or he wants nothing to do with us and it'll just be awkward

Biggie: I don't know poppy he was staring pretty hard at you

Poppy: he could've been looking at anyone

Suki: you're just gonna give up?

Poppy: what else can I do?! I tried but he just doesn't want to be our friend again

Guy: but he's never got involved with the school play before, maybe he did it for this exact reason!

Poppy: I don't know guys

(The conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Harper calling each person up one at a time. Poppy was ready, she had prepared "Think of me", singing always made her forget her troubles. It was too bad smidge didn't want to audition, but she knew it wasn't for everyone. She couldn't concentrate because the question that remained in her head was "why was branch here? What made him do this")

(Branch had hoped poppy couldn't see his face. It was burning red, he could get through AP calc with her because he didn't see her face most of the time and Larkin's didn't allow talking during class. His stomach hurt, what was happening to him?! Seeing her made him really nervous all of a sudden. How was he gonna talk to her?! He saw the others too, it hurt him to see them all together, because he remembered those days of all of them together. He tried to snap out of his thoughts. He tried listening to the people who were auditioning, most of them were really good. He became bored a little because every girl and guy kept singing the same song "music of the night" or "phantom of the opera". He dozed off for a minute but perked up when he heard the words to the song "Think of me" finally! A new song! He looked up and saw it was poppy singing it!)

(He was immediately blown away, she sounded...amazing, her voice had become more opera-like than the last time he ever heard her sing, which had been a long time. The way the spotlight was shining on her...it brought out the best features of her face, he could see the emotions in her while she was singing the song. She looked so beautiful. She belonged up there on that stage. He felt a couple tears come to his eyes, her performance was so moving. By the time she had finished, everyone was clapping and cheering. Branch was stuck in awe. He had imagined himself singing the guy part in his head as she sang...oh how he wanted to be the one singing with her. His feelings for her increased 10000% after that! Now he had no idea how he was gonna talk to her, he felt so tongue tied. )

(They finally made it through all the auditions after 3 hours. Most of the people who had already auditioned had left. Branch looked around and saw poppy and her friends walking out the door. His heart sunk...he missed his chance, Liam was gonna be mad but oh well. )

Mrs. Harvey: I think that went pretty well don't you think?

Branch: huh? Oh yeah...very well

Mrs. Harvey: something on your mind?

Branch: poppy...sang great

Mrs. Harvey: she's always been great (smiles) I think she'll make a great Christine, I'll make the call back list tonight and you can help me make choices if needed

Branch: sound sgood, um Mrs. Harvey would you mind if I stayed in here for awhile?

Mrs. Harvey: of course Brandon! Just make sure you lock the door when you leave

(As Mrs. Harvey left, branch wanted to kick himself. He knew he had awhile to talk to her, but now her singing was gonna be stuck in his head!

As poppy and her friends were about to leave, Bridget approached them. )

Bridget: well well you might've gotten some of the students to clap for you, but I know Mrs. Harvey was interested in my performance

Poppy: and you sang the same song as everyone else, so that made you equally as good, why didn't you sing a song you were trained to this summer?

Bridget: I didn't want to break any glass in the room

Poppy: (rolls her eyes) guess we'll see in callbacks

Bridget: might as well get my fitting for Christine now, see you losers later (flounces off)

Suki: I can't believe we were ever friends with her

Poppy: she erks me in so many ways

Guy: don't let her get to you, she's just trying to get in your head

Biggie: yeah! You're the best singer here

Poppy: thanks guys, but I'm not too worried, oh no I don't have my book bag I must've left it in there. I don't know how I didn't notice, I hope the door isn't locked

Chenille: I don't think it is, do you want us to wait for you?

Poppy: no you guys go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow

All: bye poppy

(As poppy headed back towards the auditorium she heard someone in there. She was relieved to know it wasn't locked, but was curious to know who was in there. As she opened the door, what she saw shocked her. Branch was sitting on the end of the stage with a guitar in hand, singing.)

Branch: (playing and singing) you with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged. Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage in a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small.

(Poppy sat in the back and watched him. She had no idea he could do this...she was admired by the song, she never heard it before, she wondered if he wrote it. She didn't know what she would do when he finished, she didn't know if she should sneak out or say something afterwards. )

Branch: (sings) my poppy, show me a smile then, don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing, you make me feel crazy and when you've taken all you can bare just call me up and I will always be there.

Poppy's ears shot up as soon as she heard her name! She wasn't sure if she misheard him or not, was this song about her?! No way it couldn't be!

Branch: and I see your true colors shining through and my dear poppy that's why I...(he stopped for a second, and wrote something in his notes as he had an idea what to write next and started to sing again) your true colors...your true colors are beautiful (he wrote more ideas down and stopped playing. He decided to leave since it was getting late, he decided he'd finish the song later in privacy. He got immediately startled when he saw someone sitting in the back!)

Poppy: I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..I just...I heard you play and...

Branch: poppy? Is that you?

Poppy: yeah (comes a little closer towards him) hey branch

(Branch's stomach dropped! She heard him singing! This wasn't how he wanted to encounter her! He felt a little embarrassed, he was so glad he didn't sing out that one line. He felt tongue tied seeing poppy right in front of him. This felt so weird. They were finally face to face. His mind kept shouting "say something you idiot!" But his mouth couldn't get any words. )

Poppy: um...im sorry..I didn't mean to, I'll just go (looks for her book bag and turns to leave)

Branch: poppy wait!

 **Poppy and Branch got the surprise of their life! What will branch say next?! And we have the ionic song True colors, I decided to make it a song branch wrote himself, a couple word changes in there! And I think we all knew that one line branch was writing down ;) stay tuned!**

 **~Ash**


	11. Chapter 11

Where have you been?

(Poppy stopped. She slowly turned to face branch. He looked very embarrassed. It was like he didn't want her to see what had happened. He looked nervous, she wasn't sure what his next words were gonna be.)

Branch: um...uh...you..sang great today..it was amazing

Poppy: oh thank you

Branch: (pauses as he is unsure what to say next) it's...uh..great to see you

Poppy: long time..besides calculus

Branch: yeah..um I'm sorry about my first interaction with you in that class..I guess I was caught off guard by seeing you for the first time in awhile

Poppy: I..I liked your song, I didn't know you could sing...or play guitar

Branch: I learned...(he knew this was getting awkward but he wasn't sure what to do) uh look...I know this...this is pretty weird

Poppy: yeah it is...where have you been branch?

Branch: what do you mean?

Poppy: all those years...you just disappeared and ghosted me before freshman year and...now here you are...

Branch: (sighs) I...I can't tell you that, I want to but...I can't

Poppy: why not?

Branch: it's complicated poppy

Poppy: I just want an explanation

Branch: I know you do and you deserve one but..this isn't the time or place, and I need to come terms with my own self before I can open up about what's happened

Poppy: (she nodded slowly) I missed you...how could you just do that to me? I was your best friend...

Branch: (he feels his heart start to break) I know poppy...I...I did a terrible thing...and I'm so sorry..you didn't deserve my treatment towards you...I didn't want to hurt you, at the time I just felt like it was best to separate myself from everyone else

Poppy: I have to go

Branch: wait poppy please

Poppy: I can't talk to you right now Branch...this is all just too confusing and overwhelming right now

Branch: poppy please don't walk away...

Poppy: you did that to me...now you'll know how it feels (she storms out and rushes to her car upset. She then started getting the sensation she needed to sing again, she didn't understand why this was happening. She could suddenly hear music and words started to flow from her.

Poppy: (sings)

If only a touch

If just for a moment

Is somewhere "that someone" who I can hold

Is somewhere "that someplace" where I can go

Am I living a life that seems frozen in time?

Searching for warmth but my world is cold

And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems

Can I find a way?

Find a way

Find a way

Branch is seen playing the piano, he didn't know what made him play this music but he also felt the urge to sing no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Singing was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't stop.

Branch: (sings)

Days turn to years

And it seems for a lifetime

That I've tried going solo, been on my own

Can I find "that something" for this heart of stone?

Am I living a life that seems frozen in time?

Searching for warmth but my world is cold

And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems

Can I find a way?

Find a way

Find a way

I've spent life concealed

Too much time unseen

Wondering why

And stuck in between

Poppy: (sings)

The closer I get

I push love away

It just causes heartache,

Heartache can pain

Both: (sings)

I've tried letting go

Now I want to hold on!

Both: Find a way, find a way, find a way, find a way

Poppy: (sings) find a way

And I'm living a life that seems frozen in time

Branch: (sings)

Searching for warmth but my world is cold

Both: (sings)

And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems

Branch:

Find a way

Poppy: (continues to sing and gets out of her car and runs back to the auditorium to find branch)

Find a way

Branch: (continues to sing and walks off the stage and heads toward the door to find poppy)

Find a way

Poppy: (gets close to the door)

Find a way

Both **:**

Find a way!

(They both are on opposite sides of the auditorium door, both holding the handle, but neither one of them opening it.)

Poppy:

Find a way

Branch:

Find a way

Both:

Find a way!

(Both of them let go of the door not knowing what they would say if they saw each other, and walk away from it. Unaware of the other doing the same.)

Poppy walked back to her car and drove away while branch, just sat back on the stage regretting letting her walk away, but her words stung him.


	12. Chapter 12

Get her back

Branch locked up the auditorium and headed on his motorcycle. His mind was heavy. He knew he deserved what poppy said to him, he wanted more than anything to get her back, but now he wasn't sure how. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about this with Liam, but as soon as he walked in the door, there he was.

Liam: sooo?

Branch: so what?

Liam: did you talk to her?

Branch: attempted to

Liam: what do you mean attempted? Did you or not?

Branch: (sighs) she caught me singing a song about her...we started to talk, but she walked out...I didn't realize I had hurt her that much

Liam: give her time...I think she's finally processing this..she'll eventually come around..and whoa? You wrote a song about her

Branch: a lot actually

Liam: Brandon what'd you doing?! You need to go serenade her now! Sweep her off her feet!

Branch: oh please! That only happens in chick flicks

Liam: I take it you've seen a couple

Branch: fuck off Liam

Liam: hey I'm just trying to help, girls love that don't they?

Branch: like you know so much about this

Liam: I've struck a couple

Branch: I don't wanna hear about this

Liam: what's your plan then?

Branch: plan?

Liam: of getting her back

Branch: I don't know...wait?

Liam: wrong! You've got her to talk, that's good, now you have to make the bold step, make her hear you. You're not going to get anywhere just sitting here

Branch: I got somewhere by singing (shrugs)

As poppy was driving, she regretted not staying and talking to branch. She had so much she wanted to say but didn't know how to bring it up. All she wanted was some answers. At the same time she was mused by his guitar playing and singing, branch was never interested in that stuff. He had a wonderful voice, and she couldn't stop thinking about the song he was writing. She knew he had said her name, that's what she didn't understand, if he wanted nothing to do with her why was he writing a song about her? Poppy almost turned to go to Blair's house but remembered she promised her dad she would come home. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but when she turned to her house he was already home. She braced herself before going in.

Peppy: poppy?

Poppy: hey dad...

Peppy: poppy...I...we...we have some things to discuss

Poppy: (sets her book bag down) well...I'm all ears

Peppy: what in the world was going through your mind when you decided to go stay at Blair's place?! Didn't you once think about how that might make me feel?

Poppy: what about my feelings?! You skipped the therapy session for what?! To see Christine off?!

Peppy: wait hold on...we're already getting off on a bad start

Poppy: I'm not sure what to say dad...I was really upset and wanted to see Blair because I just needed someone to talk

Peppy: why didn't you go to one of your friends?

Poppy: because...I needed someone like a mom to talk to...

Peppy: (pauses for a long time) I...I didn't know you felt that way...I mean I know we were engaged but I didn't think you saw her as a mother figure at a young age

Poppy: I mean...you don't talk about mom

Peppy: (sighs) it's hard to poppy

Poppy: well I'm not a child anymore dad...you don't know how hard it is to feel the things I feel being a teenager and not having a mom around, I'm sorry but I'll never see Christine as my mother

Peppy: and I don't expect you to, she'll never replace your mother, but you have to respect her poppy

Poppy: it's not that I don't respect her, it's because you haven't been there for me because you spend all your time with her

Peppy: I know...your right, but it seems like you have your own life. I didn't think you needed me

Poppy: how can you say that? Your my dad, you're all I have, but I haven't felt like you've been

Peppy: (takes a deep breathe) wow..this is a lot to take in, I should not have skipped that session now that I know how this has how you've been feeling, poppy I'm really sorry, I know you're tired of hearing it but I really am. I'm going to the therapy session alone next time and I promise to keep going for you

Poppy: thank you...(remembers what Dr. Cloud said) how..was your day dad?

Peppy: (takes aback from the question) um...not too bad...how about you?

Poppy: well I had auditions for the musical today

Peppy: oh yeah...that's fantastic..what musical?

Poppy: Phantom of the opera

Peppy: interesting choice...school going ok?

Poppy: yeah...not too bad, senior year though

Peppy: (sighs) I know I've let you down all these years...I promise I'll do more..it's your last year..the time really has gotten away from me, I feel like you were so little yesterday

Poppy: I feel like I had to grow up fast...

Peppy: I'm sorry poppy...I really am...I wish I could have been a better father for you, when your mom died...I honestly didn't know what I was doing and still don't, I just didn't think you really needed me. You had your friends and your activities, I didn't realize that you might've needed support too

Poppy: I did need you dad..I still do..I know you can't fix the past years, but I hope you can do more now

Peppy: I want to..I'm sorry I waited this long to do so

(Poppy couldn't believe the conversation they were having, all from asking how his day was like Dr. cloud said, but she knew she couldn't get too excited. Just then her phone notifications went off regarding the results of the musical.)

Peppy: what is it?

Poppy: I got a call back for the musical..

peppy: (smiles) that's great...whatever that means

(Poppy couldn't help but chuckle a little at that, she knew they still had a long way to go, but maybe there wasn't lost hope after all. And now came the other lurking thought in her head...Branch..she should be focused on practicing her callback but Branch just seemed to stay in her mind. She would never forget the song she overheard him play. She wished she hadn't walked out, oh well she thought. I'll be seeing him for awhile, I got time.)


End file.
